Computer-aided design (CAD) relies upon the mathematical representation of an object as a series of values. The values upon insertion into known equations representing the object geometry yields a rendering having the dimensions of the object. The ordering of values relative to geometric equation variables defines the kernel of the object for a specific equation. Since the ordering of equation variables, coordinate systems and mathematical group theory elements can be chosen arbitrarily, different CAD algorithms can successfully model the same object.
The kernel differences between competitive, stand-alone CAD graphics platforms results in duplication of CAD drafting in instances where multiple CAD format graphics are required. The duplication of CAD drafting in multiple formats is a time consuming, nonproductive task prone to comparative errors between the different CAD format renderings.
Prior art attempts to form a CAD-neutral kernel relating to an object have focused on creating translation programs in order to format an object kernel data set into a form accepted by a given CAD graphics platform. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,062 is a representative example thereof. While translators allow one to compile a single CAD format neutral database, renderings must still be performed in each graphics platform format thus retaining the duplicative rendering limitation. Furthermore, subsequent modifications to the CAD-neutral database must be translated and communicated to each of the graphics platforms requiring duplicative graphics renderings. Translator programs also create format errors that are healed in a time-consuming process. These limitations are compounded when applied to the next generation parametric graphics platforms. Thus, there exists a need for a CAD-neutral object parameter descriptor database capable of providing data cell addressing to allow a variety of graphical platforms to access the same data set and further to allow changes to be made while utilizing a given graphical platform to update the universal CAD-neutral database.